1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric sealer and, more particularly, to a safety electric sealer, which has a safety gate that prevents touching of the heating mechanism accidentally.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of electric sealers have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,123, entitled xe2x80x9cELECTRIC SEALER ENERGIZABLE BY INTERNAL BATTERY SET OR EXTERNAL AC ADAPTER shows an exemplar adapted for sealing polybags and the like. Conventional electric sealers are functional, however they tend to be triggered accidentally.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a safety electric sealer, which has provides a safety gate that prevents touching of the heating mechanism accidentally. It is another object of the present invention to provide a safety electric sealer, which has a safety switch that prevents triggering of the heating mechanism accidentally.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the safety electric sealer comprises a first arm body, an electric heating mechanism, a second arm body, and a safety gate. The first arm body has a receiving chamber. The electric heating mechanism is mounted in the receiving chamber of the first arm body, comprising a heating unit, and a control switch adapted for controlling on/off status of the heating unit and preventing triggering of the heating unit accidentally. The second arm body is pivoted to the first arm body. The safety gate is installed in the first arm body and adapted for closing/opening the receiving chamber. When the electric sealer not in action, the safety gate closes the receiving chamber of the first arm body, keeping the electric heating mechanism from touching accidentally. Further, safety lock means may be provided to prevent triggering of the electric heating mechanism accidentally.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.